


Practice Makes Perfect

by Rockyroll



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, PWP, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, at the beginning, they're parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockyroll/pseuds/Rockyroll
Summary: Pacey starts to have doubts about Joey's fidelity. Does he really have anything to worry about?
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> discussions about infidelity, but this is a PJ piece and does not actually contain anything more than a conversation about it. 
> 
> this is definitely explicit, so don't read this if you're not comfortable with that

Pacey was a man who, in his opinion, considered himself to be a feminist. So folding and putting away laundry didn't emasculate him. He just fucking hated it. 

He carefully folded the baby’s clothes into the soft cloth-covered bins under his changing table. Then he moved to his daughter’s room and managed to somehow squeeze the ridiculous amount of clothes into white dresser in her room. His clothes were simple. Socks and underwear drawer. Shirt drawer. Jeans and shorts. Swimsuits and pajamas. Done. 

He saved Joey's for last. Her’s were more complicated and he rarely got it right. She loved to tease him about it. She had little organizers inside of bins inside of drawers in her behemoth of a wardrobe. She'd labeled most of them and explained them to him, but he still couldn't remember where to put the tanktop with attached sports bra (Was that a bra? A tanktop?)

The next item was one he knew a white lace camisole that crossed in the back and pushed her breasts up. He smiled as he ran his thumb over the straps, remembering how he'd pulled them down her shoulders while drawing shivers with his fingertips. Then he frowned, that had been their last date night - sometime in July. They hadn’t made love since. He considered taking the garment and taking care of his needs as he traced the lace with his fingers, pretending it was on her, but not only was there no time, he was expecting Joey tonight. If they were going to have sex it would likely be tonight. She was often needier at the end of these long working weekends. 

He cleared his throat and adjusted himself a little before placing it in the back of the drawer with the rest of her lingerie. It was there that he withdrew his hand that he felt the sharp, cool edges of a box. He yanked his hand back in surprise and then, after a pause, reached back in and touched it without pulling it out. 

He put his hands on his hips and frowned up at the offending bin, the contents of which were just beyond his eyesight on the top shelf of her wardrobe. If just he pulled the bin and tipped it just a fraction...no. It was infringing on her privacy. So then why was it in her bin? She knew he would be doing laundry. Maybe it was a present. He shook his head at himself and turned around and took a step back to the laundry basket. 

Except the next item was the matching white lace thong to the camisole he’d put away minutes before. He threw the panties into the bin, not even trying to fold them and continued with his task. He put away all of her clothes and then turned to leave the room, but curiosity got the better of him. He moved quickly. Three steps back to her wardrobe and a quick reach revealed: a box of durex condoms. 

"What. The. Fuck." He said to himself. He looked at the bin again and pieces of a sordid puzzle began to connect in his mind. They hadn’t had sex in weeks, so why was her laciest set of lingerie in the wash? What need would she have for condoms? She had an iud placed after the baby. These long weekend in Boston, they really were for work, right? Even though they were on the weekend? Who worked on Sundays. He sighed. He was being ridiculous. They were about to celebrate their sixth wedding anniversary. He trusted her. She trusted him. Sure, their schedules were off. With the exception of Monday, the only day she went into the Boston office, she woke early with the kids and made them breakfast. He slept in after late nights at the restaurant and whenever he wasn’t there, she holed herself up in their home office to get work done without the kids. 

Just then a wail split through the house. The baby was up from his nap and Michelle would only be entertained by the Little Mermaid for so long. It was nearly time to get supper started anyway. He tossed Joey’s bin back in it’s rightful spot, along with his ridiculous notions. Mostly.

The phone began to ring just as baby Grayson slammed his little fist onto the edge of his bowl of pumpkin puree, causing the bowl to catch air and land all over Pacey’s chin and neck. 

“Damnit!” he yelled before he could think, causing the baby to scrunch his fear and take a big breath, “it’s okay, it’s okay,” he looked in panic at his son, who held his breath for another moment before exhaling it all in a long wail in time with the phone to ring again. 

“It’s okay, Gray,” Michelle tried to help, but caused her apple juice to spill across the table, where Pacey had stupidly left some paperwork from the restaurant.

“Shit, I mean,” he started to apologize to his daughter but then the phone rang again, “Shit!” he yelled louder. 

“He tried to grab the papers from the table before the juice reached them and in time to get the phone, but just as he managed to grab them, his chair tipped a little too far sending him sprawling on the phone, papers snowing around. “God damnit,” he sighed as the machine picked up the call.

“Hi Pace,” Joey’s tired voice rang out. “I’m sorry, but I won’t be home until after the babies are in bed. I missed the early train and now I have to take the one that goes all the way to Hartford with all those stops. Kiss the babies for me. Love you.” 

Pacey hung his head and let the door he closed on his suspicions crack open. 

By the time he got the kids and himself cleaned up and the kids in bed, he sees that he missed another call from Joey. 

“Hey Pace, I guess your getting the kids to bed. My phone is nearly out of battery and I didn’t want you to worry. Don’t stay up, honey. I’ll be home late.” 

Pacey does wait up. He tries to be productive while he waits. He cleans the kitchen and pays some bills and finally just turns on his laptop. He opens a discreet browser and types words he never thought he'd never think. 'Signs my wife is cheating'. He deleted the words without searching and rubbed his eyes. 

When he heard the key turn in the lock it was nearly one in the morning. He didn’t alert her to the fact that he could see her tiptoeing through the living room and shucking her sweater and scarf on her standup luggage. She slipped off her shoes and sighed.

***

Joey sighed and stretched, finally home. She had really been looking forward to a foot rub from Pacey, but at nearly one in the morning she couldn't expect him to still be awake. 

She sighed again on her way to the kitchen. The dishwasher was still running and apparently the only clean cup was a pink plastic tumbler they usually gave to the kids. She'd just finished filling her glass at the refrigerator when he spoke, making her heart leap in her throat and she yelped.

"It's late, Jo," he said, his voice clear and hard. 

"God, fuck!" She screamed and dropped the cup, spilling her full glass all over the floor. She groaned in frustration and pulled out a dish rag from under the sink. "You scared me, Pacey," she said, looking up at him from her place on his hands and knees on the floor. He looked down on her, his arms folded over his chest, a shoulder on the doorframe and said nothing. 

"You gonna help or just stand the view?" She waved her rag for emphasis. 

"Why were you so late, Jo?" 

"What?" Her face wrinkled in confusion and she stood up and looked over her shoulder as she wrung out the cloth. "I told you, Pace. The train was packed. I had to take the 10:45, instead of the 7:30. Were the kids harder than usual or something?"

"On a Monday, Jo?"

"Well yeah, it’s labor day weekend. I guess there were more travelers than usual."

"Yeah, going toward Boston maybe, but to the cape?"

"The train goes all the way to Hartford-wait. What is going on here? What are you really asking me?"

Pacey took a breath and held it, studying his feet. "Is there - is there anything you want to tell me?" He swallowed hard, but managed to meet her eyes. 

Joey bit her lip and blushed. "No."

Pacey scoffed. "See I want to believe you, Joey. I really, really do, but even if it weren't for the guilty look all over your face, the evidence is not in your favor."

Heat flared into Joey's eyes as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip, "What evidence?" She hiked a cynical eyebrow up. 

"Exhibit A," he said and shook the box of opened condoms in front of him before setting it on the counter between them. 

Joey's face went white and then red. "Oh, those," she said. 

"Yeah, those. And these," he held up the lingerie, “They were in the laundry. He haven’t had sex in weeks, Jo.” 

Silence stretched between them. 

Joey’s face hardened. She couldn’t believe what he was implying.

"Ask me, Pacey. " she saId, finally. “Ask me. I fucking dare you.” 

"Fine.” he said, “Are you..are you having an...af," he visibly swallowed back the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to try again, but then covered it quickly, tears quickly welling in his eyes. In spite of her feelings of hurt and indignation, her heart caught seeing her husband like this.

Joey rounded the island and took his hand off his mouth and brought it to her own, kissing his palm and then the pad of his thumb before placing it on her cheek. "Pacey." She said softly, but he didn't look up, he just closed his eyes and let the tears run down his face. "Pacey!" She said again. Still nothing except for a stiffness and one foot stepped back. His head shook slightly. 

"Look at me," she took his face in his hands and brought his face up so she could make eye contact. "I would never cheat on you. I love you. Only you."

He let out a long breath and his body relaxed a little. He pulled her into him. "Tell me again," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not having an affair, Pacey.” she said, her tone serious, “I never have and I never will and you, Pacey, are the love of my life. Okay?" 

Pacey nodded vehemently. "I'm sorry. Even after all this time, I just...sometimes I let my insecurities get the better of me."

Joey pulled back and looked at his eyes. "Pace?"

"Yeah, Jo?" Pacey sniffed and reached around her to grab a napkin to blow his nose into. 

She caught his eyes again when he was done. "I'm feeling pretty offended that you thought I could or would do something like that, but before we pick apart this ridiculous notion, I'm going to kiss you because no matter how much we argue or heckle or banter, I need you to know I'm not going anywhere now or ever. 'Kay?"

Pacey nodded his head once and Joey pulled herself up to him, lightly pressing her lips to his. She took a breath and pressed more fully, coaxing his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. He dipped his head down a little further and pushed her backwards until she hit the counter and then he grabbed the back of her legs and lifted to sit on the cold marble, slotting himself between her legs.

When he angled his head down for another kiss, she pushed his chest just enough to make space, but clenched her fingers in his shirt to make sure he didn't move too far away. 

"So. The supposed 'evidence'...let's start with the lingerie, shall we?" she said.

"That one was fairly easy to try and explained away, our anniversary-" he admitted

"Is in three weeks,” she finished for him.

"Right,” he looked down guilitly. 

"Which, is actually the reasoning for all of the other 'evidence' otherwise known as presents or surprises." she said, she cocked her eyebrow at him, looking down her nose at him. She did love to be right. 

"For me?" he said, doubtfully.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Yes, Pacey, for you. You are Pacey John Witter, correct? The man on the marriage certificate we both sighed?”

"Fortunately for me, yes I am. I hope you take that into account before you rain fury down on me after this, but I have to ask. The train?"

Joey looked at the ceiling in exasperation and a little embarrassment. "Okay, so I lied a little."

"Okay?" she noticed he didn’t quite keep the dubious feeling from his voice.

"I missed the train, Pacey, because I went to this little shop in Boston and I got sort of, um, overwhelmed?" Her nose wrinkled up as she said the last word. 

"First of all, don’t make that face. You know how I feel about that face. Way too cute. What do you mean, ‘overwhelmed’?" 

"Well, it was a…" she swallowed and pulled her hair behind her ears, prudish little Joey Potter making a rare appearance, "a sex shop."

"Oh." he frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I've never actually been to one of those and, I mean, there are so many different…” she waved her arms around to show him, “you know, shapes and sizes and textured and some things that move or vibrate or...well, wasn't sure what I was really looking for, but then the guy there was very helpful-"

"The guy?" the frown appeared again, but this time it was pointed.

Joey rolled her eyes, even though she secretly loved it when he got just a little jealous.

"Yes, Pace, the guy. The guy who looked like he was in his mid-60s and was talking about how he was so happy that he finally got to legally marry his partner who he'd been with for over thirty tears."

"Oh, okay the guy." He smiled bashfully, "So the guy was helpful?"

"Yeah, he and his husband, Gene, have owned the shop for fifteen years together, anyway, by the time I left and got to the station I had missed my train."

"So, what did you buy? And why? 

"Nope," she held her chin up and looked down at him, "You're going to have to wait until our anniversary. And as for why...I don't know. It just seems like we're on, I don't know, a bit of a downswing right now."

"First of all, I want it to be recognized that I am not making a joke about your choice of words,” he said, looking over her shoulder for a moment.

"Duly noted,” she nodded once with a quick tilt of her chin. 

"And secondly, I know we haven't made love a whole lot-" he met her eyes for a moment, but his gaze fell down to her fingers on his shirt.

"Three times last month, Pace," she said.

"I know. We have work and the kids and our families and you had that weekend long Brownie trip with Shell and the baby was sick for a week and was in bed with us-"

"I know," she interrupted. "It's just life, I know, but I want to make it a little more of a priority. I know we're used to sort of taking it for granted, but you're right. Life is getting in the way and we have to make time for it. I just wanted to have some things to, I don't know, give us a little motivation to make time to be...intimate.” Pacey smirked a little at the term she never really liked to come out and say ‘fuck’ or even ‘sex,’ not unless she was in a very particular kind of mood.

Pacey sagged a bit, "I know you're not blaming me, but I can't help but feel a little responsible.” 

“It’s both of us, Pace. I want to make more of an effort. In fact, that leads us to the lingerie.” 

“It’s okay, Jo. You don’t have to explain any-” 

“I want to. Do you remember last Tuesday? You said you were going to come home early from the restaurant, but then you’re two waiters and a line chef called in sick?” 

He nodded, already seeing where this was going, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, baby. I really love you in that set.” 

“I know you do,” she said, a light blush across her cheeks, she tilted her head self consciously. 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me, but...the condoms?”

"Oh, God." She said. Her light blush spread to flames across her face and she hid her face in his neck. "That's an embarrassing one."

Pacey placed both hands on her burning cheeks and pulled her back up gently. "Well now you have to tell me," his eyes danced. 

"Ugh," she blinked slowly, willing away her blush. "Fine. So…no, I can't."

"What? Tell me?" he insisted.

"You know how...how I. When I'm going down on you, sometimes I...I gag?" she stuttered through and she briefly considered if she would rather lie to admit the truth. No, the truth was better, even if it was monumentally embarrassing. 

"Yeah?" His face showed equal parts interest and confusion. 

"And sometimes, most of the time, I accidentally scrape you a little, with my teeth,” she continued, trying her best to rationalize before she told him.

"I know it's not purpose, Jo, it still feels great, for the record,” he pulled her flush to him, Joey got the impression he was trying to comfort her by showing how great the memory of it was for him by pushing the subject of the conversation into her soft belly.

Joey tilted her head to the side, "Well, and, you may have noticed, I've sort of given up on it over the last few years. I just sort of figured, you know, why hurt you when I know there are other ways to...well, make you happy, but I want to be able to do that for you,” she said finally able to fully make eye contact with him.

"Unnecessary and sweet, but I...I'm still kind of confused here, Jo. What does that have to do with-" he started. 

"I’ve been practicing," she blurted. 

"Um, okay, ho- with wh- why wou-" he chuckled, a little nervously and then shook his head a little. "Still confused."

She ducked her head and pushed him away from her so she could stand up. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a cucumber and set it next to the condoms. "Practice." She said and hugged herself. 

Pacey looked at the box and the cucumber sitting next to it and then slowly drew his eyes up to her scarlet face, his grin wide, boyish and annoyingly sexy.

"Let me just get this straight,” he said around his giant smile, “You use the condoms on the cucumber and then practice sucking on it and deepthroating it in order to get better at performing fallatio on me?"

"Oh God, see? It was already embarrassing, but then you had to go and say it out loud…" she buried her face in her hands. 

He stepped around the counter to her and pulled her hands from her face and rested them on his shoulders. His fingers settled over her hips and he pulled her to him. Her nose nestled into his neck. 

"Joey Witter, you have no idea what you do to me sometimes," he said gruffly. "As cute as you are when you're embarrassed, you really have no reason to be. Practicing for me is flattering and sweet and so fucking sexy.”

She groaned and pulled away slightly to look up at him. "I'm not sure I'm getting any better, so please don't get your hopes up, okay? "

"Joey, I could never be disappointed in you, in regard to blowjobs or anything else."

"But Pace, don't you remember your birthday last year? I tried to take it deeper than I usually do and then I gagged and threw up on the blanket and it totally ruined the mood…" she started, her face sad.

"Okay, so yeah, so vomit doesn't turn me on and I was a little too worried about you to be horny. I still loved everything up until then,” he said with a shrug.

"Okay, but how about last Valentine's day? I was going down on you and you were doing that thing you do with your fingers-"

"You love when I do that thing," he interjected and smiled widely.

"I know I do,” she said, but waved it away to get to her point, “but I was so distracted by that that I scraped you so badly that you didn’t get an erection for the rest of the night."

"Jo. We had a four month old and it was the end of a massive day for me at the restaurant. I think I'd had fours of sleep in that many days. It wasn't because of that. I mean, that particular part didn't feel great, but again your.mouth anywhere around my cock is always going to be a good thing. Would I prefer no teeth, sure, but it's worth the occasional scrape now and again. It sort of comes with the territory.” 

Joey sighed heavily, "Okay"

“You know, Jo. You could just practice on the real thing, whenever you want. No condom required.” 

“Well what am I going to do about Frank?” 

“Frank?” he frowned.

She picked up the cucumber and waved it, “yeah, Frank.” 

“You named your sex cucumber?” he laughed.

“Well, technically this is Frank the third, but-” she was interrupted when he pulled the offending vegetable out of her hands and chucked it three feet away into the garbage. “Pace!”

“I can’t believe I’m jealous of a cucumber, but you make me crazy, woman,” he said. 

Joey giggled, “Take me to bed, Pace.” 

“You got it,” he threw her over his shoulder caveman style.

“Wait, Pace,” she wiggled to get down and grabbed the box of condoms off the counter, “we can’t leave these down here.” 

“Just toss them out, Jo, like I said. No more Frank for you,” he said. 

  
  
  


"Well, you know, Pace. There is another way we could use the condoms, Pacey," she whispered and bit her lip shyly. 

"Oh?" He put his hands on her hips and started pushing her up the stairs impatiently. 

"Have you ever wanted to try...anal?" 

She looked over her shoulder, catching his shocked expression on his face. She smiled and ran up the stairs. Pacey froze for a second, but then instinct kicked in and he chased her up the stairs. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exposition on family life at the Potter-Witter household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second chapter...with very little smut. Sorry, that's where the story to took me. The next chapter, however, is decidedly less chaste, so I hope ya'll enjoy that. 
> 
> Probably lots of errors, but I just want to post it, so...deal?

The night Pacey had questioned Joey’s fidelity was short, much too short. She’d gotten home late and they'd been frenzied in their room, not even making it to their bed before they were pulling and tugging at clothes and nipples. Pacey had Joey pinned against the wall with one of Joey’s legs hooked over his hip, two fingers plunging inside of her when a wail sounded beyond their bedroom door. 

“No,” Pacey growled.

“He’ll be fine.” Her mouth barely left his neck to say the words before she was back, laving and nipping his neck, evoking and then drinking his familiar scent. 

“Mamamamama,” their son complained again from down the hall. Joey froze, Pacey groaned. 

“Joey,” Pacey dropped his head on her shoulder and squeezed the soft skin on her sides, not wanting to let go, begging with just one word. 

Joey let out a long slow breath and stared at the popcorn ceiling they swore they were going to remove when they bought the house two years ago. “Can you get him?” she pleaded, throwing in ‘the eyes’ as Pacey called them.

“Jo, I was with them all day,” his shoulders slumped a little at the thought of waking up the ‘dad’ in him.

“Pacey,” One eyebrow hiked up high and she crossed her arms over her bra-covered breasts, “You accused me of adultery,”

Still, he took a big breath, straightening his back and gesturing. “Well, I didn’t so much accuse as insinuate-” he cut himself off when he saw ‘the look.’ ‘The Look’ was the next step beyond ‘the eyes,’ and Pacey had never stood a chance with either. “Yup, on it.” He said quickly and backed out of the room as if he was stepping away from a bomb. Or a hostage situation. 

“You know this isn’t over, right?” she said as he made it to the doorway.

He froze. “The sex or the fight?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said, her voice taking on a serious tone that he rarely heard. Sure, she was ‘serious’ sometimes when he was goofy, when he knew that a frown meant concealed mirth, but this was different.

“Yeah,” he whispered, nodding in understanding, before turning and heading down the hallway. 

He came back a few minutes later and deposited his son into his wife’s arms. She lifted her shirt and offered her breast and within minutes he had quieted and fallen back to sleep. Joey sighed, the rush of oxytocin as her milk came in, giving her a sweet, sleepy look on her face. That is, until she looked over at Pacey and caught his eye. The contrite, worried look on his face brought it back to her. The more she thought about it, the more the ‘insinuation’ hurt. 

“Pacey?” She asked. Her eyes wide and glassy and an edge of her lip caught in her teeth. He didn’t answer in words, but quickly shifted and removed the pillows behind her back so that he could replace them with his own body behind her. He drew her into his chest and guided her head to rest on his shoulder. 

“Jo, I’m an asshole and I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I accused you of something like that,” Pacey murmured in her ear. He sweetened it by running his hands up and down her arms and then her thighs. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” she asked him, her voice quiet, but only slightly wavery. 

“Just today. I saw the box of condoms and the idea popped into my head, but I dismissed it immediately,” he swallowed and held her a little tighter, “Then you called and said you would be late,” he gestured with one hand, trying to pull reason out of the air, “and the kids were really pissing me-”

“Pace,” she interrupted warningly.

“Sorry, baby,” he said addressing his son. “I meant that they were pushing my buttons,” he gently drew his thumb over his son's forehead in apology, smoothing out his thin hair to one side. The baby squirmed and grunted a little and then started phantom suckling again in his sleep. Joey unlatched him with a quick swipe at the side of his mouth and switched him to the other side. 

“Whew - I was full. I didn’t get to pump on the train,” she murmured to herself when he latched again. She wiped the small drop of milk on the side of the baby’s mouth with her thumb and then picked their conversation back up, “I guess it just speaks to how disconnected we are right now and that’s really scary, the fact that I allowed there to be any doubt at all in your mind-” she said.

“This isn’t on you, Jo,” Pacey cut her off, shaking his head slowly from side to side as he spoke. 

“It is a little,” she peeked at him over her shoulder, “I was sneaking around with the whole sex toy thing-” 

“And with Frank?” he interjected. 

Joey wrinkled her nose and squinted, uncomfortable with the reminder that Pacey knew about the ‘practice’ she’d been dining. “Yes, with Frank,” she shook the embarrassment away, “and I should have said something earlier about the lack of intimacy the last few months. Instead of trying to solve it myself, I should have communicated with you.” 

“I could have, too,” Pacey said, soothing her with his slightly calloused hands up and down her arms. “It’s not like I haven’t noticed that we’ve been making love less, especially since Grayson was born. I guess it was a little embarrassing, you know. It’s sort of like high school again, you know? I made all of these romantic gestures and in the end, the stress of trying to keep up with myself, outdoing myself, was a big part of what made me crumble. The longer we went without sex, the more it felt like I was failing at a part of our relationship and I haven’t been able to face it.”

“Hmm, and, like high school, I haven’t been emotionally available to you. When there’s a problem like this, like a life-changing-gut-squeezing kind of problem, I take the easier route, which is to say that I decide I can take care of it myself. Just like back then, I’m so...controlling, I always have to be the one to set the…”

“Pace?” he smirked. 

“Damnit, I hate when I accidentally use your name as a double entendre,” she said with a smile, though it was still a little sad. 

Silence settled for a few moments until Pacey finally picked the conversation back up. “So, I’m forgiven?”

Joey sighed and leaned a little further into Pacey, closing her eyes as she responded. “It’s not a matter of forgiveness, Pace. I’m not angry or feeling betrayed, just hurt.” 

“Oh god, please don’t say those three little words I hate,” he hugged her a little closer, hoping to close off the thoughts he knew she was having. 

“Well, it’s true. I need time. The only way to get over hurt like this is time, Pace.” 

Pacey sighed and gently pushed her back into a more upright sitting position.

“Here. I’ll take him back,” Pacey said. He scooted out from behind her and gently took his son from her arms and brought him back to his crib. Pacey waited until Grayson was fully settled and then peeked in on Michelle before returning to their room. 

“Jo,” he said as he opened the door, “do you mind if we finish this conversation tomorrow, I’m beat. It’s nearly three in the -,” but when he looked up at Joey, he realized she was fast asleep, still partially sitting up. “Morning,” he finished quietly. He turned off the lamp and slid into bed, gently pulling her into his big spoon.

  
  


_ 

Pacey woke to heat and weight on each arm and a quick peek showed that neither was Joey. Michelle was nestled on his shoulder, thumb in her mouth and her long lashes resting on her plump little cheeks. Grayson, on the other hand, slept sprawled on his back across his right arm, one pajama-encased foot propped on Pacey’s stomach and his mouth wide open as he slept. His arms rested over his head. 

He tried his best to extract himself from his children, but they both shifted and frowned in their sleep. Michelle’s bright blue eyes opened and glared at him, her small mouth turned down in a pout, her chin sticking out in a way he was embarrassingly familiar with when he looked in the mirror. On her, though, it was adorable. 

“Sleepy, Daddy,” she said and buried her face in a pillow. 

“Dadadada,” Grayson brought his head up excitedly at the sound of his sister’s voice. He soon had a smile for his dad, showing off the six teeth he had and began crawling at racing speed to his father. 

“Morning, guys,” Pacey lifted Grayson to his hip. “Wanna sleep in Shelly? Or should I take you down?” 

Michelle brought her face out of the pillow, hair all over her face, and peered at him with one blue eye before shuffling over to him and plopping her full weight against his chest. 

“Ooh,” he grunted at the impact, “you’re heavy mini-Potter.” He turned and walked with one child in each arm and brought them down the stairs. 

In the kitchen, Joey was frowning at her laptop, a cup of tea in her hand, and her reading glasses low on her nose when she heard the sounds of her family awakening upstairs. She turned and poured Pacey coffee, making it the way she knew he liked, and met them at the bottom of the stairs with it.. 

“Mamamama,” Grayson shrieked happily, nearly doing a somersault in Pacey’s arms in his effort to get to her. 

“Good morning, my little morning baby!” she cooed and took him, or caught him, from Pacey’s arms. Their movements were smooth as they exchanged their infant for hot coffee, Pacey hiking Michelle a little higher over his shoulder, adjusting her weight, without spilling a drop.

Pacey settled back on the couch and once Michelle was settled, took his first sip and moaned a little in pleasure. Joey hummed in envy. She’d nixed coffee during pregnancy and breastfeeding, sticking to less caffeinated teas, but her jealousy was easily surpassed by lust when he took his next sip and moaned a little louder. She was sure she could feel it in her chest in spite of him being across the coffee table from her. The groaning combined with the comfortable and protective way he had their daughter nestled safely in his arms...there was just something so sexy about seeing him all domestic like this. Her husband, the father of her children. 

“Morning, Daddy,” Joey said quietly as she settled on the couch and offered Grayson his breakfast. He peered over the rim of his mug and winked back at her, one startling blue eye open just enough to that Joey could see the green striations that dove toward his pupil. 

“Morning, Mama,” Pacey said, grinning at her warmly, but his smile soon faded as the coffee cleared the cobwebs and evening before came back to him. “We okay?”

Joey tucked her chin down a little, their conversation, his accusation, coming back to her from the night before as well. 

“We’ll get there,” she offered him a tight, but genuine smile. She held his gaze, trying her best to pass on an unspoken message of her love in spite of any adversity that might occur between them.

“We will,” he nodded, his head still a little heavy. He set the coffee cup down on the table and brought his arm around his daughter to keep her secure as he shifted to the end of the couch to be closer to her. “I love you, Jo. I wish I had more words to express how much, and more than that. I trust you. I really do. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Joey’s smile perked a fraction of an inch and she blinked once in response. She looked down at Grayson, who’s arm was waving around because her shirt had fallen a little into his face and he was trying to remove it. She straightened it for him, moving the material out of his way and by the time she looked back up at Pacey, his eyes had closed again. His chin up and his head back, he seemed asleep again on the low couch cushions. Joey sighed.

“They’re such sleepyheads,” she said in a singsong voice to her nursing son, who smiled around her breast, leaking milk out of the sides of his mouth. “Oops, no distractions. Eat, my love,” she smiled at him, but he chortled back at her. “Gray! You’re making a mess,” she laughed and reached quickly for a receiving blanket from the basket under the coffee table to clean him up. She didn’t bother covering her breasts, but the basket was further than expected, leaving exposed longer than she would have liked, her breasts swaying as she reached a little further.

“Mmm,” Pacey growled across from her. It was amazing how a few sips of coffee and the love of his life’s bare breasts could wake him up so quickly. Even if those breasts were being used to nurse his son. Or maybe that made it weirdly sexier? After nearly three straight years of watching Joey breastfeed, he still couldn’t quite place how he felt equal measures of turned on by how full and pert they were now and the parental love at watching his children be nourished by Joey. Either way, it made him happy to see them, her breasts. He sighed, realizing it had been too long since he’d last had the opportunity to show her just how much he adored them. Joey could be fickle about Pacey’s access to her chest. Sometimes, especially if she was leaky or full, she didn’t want him to touch her at all. Sometimes she brought his hands directly to the pliant, smooth skin of her breasts, guiding him to knead her as she threw her head back in pleasure. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she said quietly, self consciously straightening her back without having reached the basket. 

“You two are too happy in the morning. It’s infectious.” Pacey yawned before he continued. “Can’t sleep with all that adorable giggling and,” he cocked an eyebrow as he gave her devilish stare “jiggling going on.” His leer quickly transformed into a pout as she covered the view he’d been enjoying. 

“Sorry, he just laughed in the middle of his meal and…” she motioned to her milk covered shirt and Grayson’s milk-covered mouth. 

Pacey laughed at the sight. “I’d be happy if I were him too.” 

“Pa-cey,” she rolled her eyes at him, making him smile once more. He reached for his coffee again, jostling Michelle, who grumbled at him with her angry Potter brows and a turned down Witter mouth. Shelly could be an intimidating little girl in the wrong mood. 

“Daddy,” she fixed him a glare out of one eye. 

“Sorry, Shell,” he said as he leaned back, but just as he began to get comfortable, the phone began to ring. 

Joey and Pacey looked at each other and Pacey groaned and grumbled at the non-verbal communication from Joey that said  _ I’m nursing, you get it  _ and deposited Shelly on the couch next to Joey as he moved toward the phone. 

“Hello,” he grumbled to the phone. 

“Pacey!” a feminine voice responded. 

He looked at Joey for a moment, as if he could tell her who was on the phone by a look. She raised an interested eyebrow in response, trying to read his face to determine who was on the other line. “Morning, Audrey.” 

Joey rolled her eyes. It made sense. Audrey was the type to disregard things like early-morning calls in spite of small children.

“Pacey. I need you,” she whined through the phone.

Pacey frowned, his hand on one hip as he shook his head in mock disapproval, “Audrey, the innuendos have got to stop. I’m a married man.” Joey’s look turned murderous and Pacey smiled wide at the response. He loved getting Joey hot under the collar and took every opportunity to do so. 

“Ugh. Gross, Pacey, not like that.” Audrey said, “In fact, I have someone else to do that and, drum roll please, we’re getting married!” She practically screamed her announcement, making Pacey move the phone an inch further away from his ear, letting it hover there as he made his way back to his armchair and settled back in as he responded.

“Wow, congratulations. What does that have to do with me? If you need me for the bachelorette party, you’ll need to give me some time to brush up on my stripping skills,” he said, mostly for Joey’s benefit, who snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, again. No. Gross. As you said, you’re married and have the dad bod to go with it.” Audrey bit back, a little faster than he liked.

“What do you mean ‘dad bod,’ Pacey asked, actually slightly offended as he looked down at his gut. Not gut. Stomach. Fairly toned, mostly flat stomach, right? He looked at Joey who was laughing. Grayson laughed too, more milk spilling out of his mouth. Shelly was passed out, ignoring the noise around her. 

“Point is, we’re having an engagement party and I really, really want you to cater it. Please, please, please?”

“Cater your engagement party, huh?” but he wasn’t really asking Audrey, his eyes had barely left Joey’s face at all since the beginning of the conversation and now his eyebrow rose in question toward the boss. Joey’s lips twitched into a thinking face and stared back at him as she shook her head a little, imploring him wordlessly to get more information. “When?” he asked Audrey.

“Okay, so it’s Friday afternoon, but you’ll be using Jeff’s kitchen, so you may want to come in on Thursday. Can you do that?”

“Okay, let me get back to you,” he said. “It’s short notice. I’ll have to see if we can rearrange some things, get a sitter…I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Wait, wait. We didn’t discuss pay,” Audrey said quickly to make sure he didn’t hang up.

“You’re an old friend, Audrey, don’t worry about it. It’ll be at cost. Here, Joey can’t hear. I’m putting you on speakerphone,” he said and pushed the necessary buttons. “Okay,” he said to indicate they were all there.

“Hey Audrey,” Joey called, “Congratulations.” 

“Babababa,” Grayson added in. 

“Thanks, Joey! Thanks, baby! I think. Anyway, Jeff’s loaded. Why do you think I’m marrying him?” A masculine voice grumbled in the background for a few moments and then Audrey’s voice came back on, “Yes, honey, and also because I love you. And because you’re well endowed.” 

“Audrey,” Pacey warned, he shook his head disapprovingly “Kids, speaker.” 

“Sorry, Dad,” Audrey said, not sounding very contrite, “How about eight grand and I’ll put you and Joey up in his hotel in one of the sweets. In fact, you can make a whole weekend out of it. Joey has to be up here Sunday anyway, right? Stay until Monday. Ooh. We can go out together on the weekend. We’re so rarely in Boston. Please?”

Pacey tilted his head toward Joey in question. Joey kept thinking. “What about the baby?” she asked, clearly thinking about having to pump for him. 

“We’ll get back to you Audrey, okay?” Pacey said. 

“Okay,” Audrey said sadly. “Let me know soon, though, okay?”

“Right. Bye Aud.” 

“Bye Audrey,” Joey chimed in. 

“Bababa,” Grayson said. 

  
  


___

The Potter-Witters had a system on Tuesdays through Fridays. Pacey handled the kids in the mornings so that Joey could work and, around noon, Pacey headed out to the restaurant. That way, Joey could feed the kids lunch and then put them down for a nap and finish a bit more up for the day. 

Joey was setting up the baby’s tray of finger foods and Michelle’s peanut butter and jelly in the shape of a dinosaur when Pacey brought their children in for her turn with them. He was dressed and putting his keys in his pocket, clearly intending to head out. 

After settling the kids in their spots he rounded the island to kiss Joey goodbye. 

“We never finished our conversation last night, you know?” Joey said. 

“And who’s fault is that? I’m gone for a minute and you conked out on me,” he said as pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Their hips connected and Pacey’s fingers pressed in as they ran them up and down her spine, causing her to arch her back with each pass.

“I was tired,” she said. “I am tired...anyway, it’s important to me that we finish that conversation, I’m sorry I fell asleep. How late are you going to be at the restaurant tonight?”

“I’m working till closing, it’ll probably be around eleven by the time I get home.” 

“Okay,” she said, nonplussed, “what if I get a sitter and join you after close? I’ll help you finish up and then we can go into the office...” she smiled nervously at him.

“Go into the office and…” Pacey arched his eyebrows. 

She glared at him for a second before continuing. “...and we can do what married people do,” she responded sweetly. 

His body tensed a bit in surprise. “Just to be clear, you’re saying you’ll come to my place of work, deliver me from toil and then ravish me in the back?”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind, but…” she shook her head from side to side and her hands opened in an ‘i’m letting go gesture.’ “I wanted to talk more, but part of what I wanted to say is that I want to be more flexible, more...opportunistic. So,” she gestured in front of her, “yeah. I’m gonna ravish you in the back,” she smiled at him.

Pacey squinted at her. “Who are you and what have you done with my slightly-less-prudish wife?”

Joey’s expression fell, “Pacey, I’m really trying here,” her eyes filled with tears. 

“Jo, Jo, Jo,” he said, bringing his hands to cup her face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baby. Don’t cry. The change in the tone of our banter just...it has me thrown off is all.” He kissed her across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. “I would love to see you tonight or anytime at the restaurant. It’s ours, anyway, not just mine. I would gladly make love to you or argue with you or play pin the tail on the donkey with you in the office, just please, please don’t cry.” 

“Okay,” she smiled sheepishly. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight then.” She smiled at him. 

Joey managed to find a sitter - a sweet sixteen-year-old down the street named Becca who had recently gotten her CPR certification and was very eager to prove herself as a responsible caretaker. Thankfully, the kids were already in their pajamas. Joey nursed Grayson and then handed off the kids to Becca while she went upstairs to get ready. 

Joey frowned at her underwear bin. The fact that Pacey had washed, folded, and put away all of her underwear sort of took the mystery out of it. A wave of self-consciousness started to creep up her chest, clutching at her heart, but she shook it off. Pacey loved her body. He said so over and over, probably tens of thousands of times since they met. He knew her underwear bin too intimately, but not so much the clothes she had hanging up - the ones she barely used. There were a few castoffs from Audrey she had never even worn before. She picked out a red maxi dress with lace lining in the deep V in the front and a single, tall slit up one side. She opted for no bra or panties. She kept her makeup light, but added a little blush and thick gloss over her lips and brought chapstick just in case gloss got worn off with...activities. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled this chapter and reworked it a bit and decided to split it into two pieces, so sorry for those of you who maybe got mixed notifications. I feel more confident about this version and hopefully ya'll like it too.

Finishing up closing out the cash register, Pacey the last table of diners. For fuck's sake, it was nine-thirty. Didn't octogenarians go to sleep before five? A flash of red caught his eye out of the large windows of the restaurant. Something about the crimson blur, the stroke of burnt peach skin and the grace of movement. His wife. His. Something about yesterday, the very idea of her and another man, as wrong as he had been, unleashed a furious, primitive urge in his gut to make her his again. He managed an unsteady breath, suddenly nervous as she walked toward him.

Her hair floated behind her as she moved and with every other step, one long, lean leg teased with every step, begging for his hand to slide its way up underneath the soft looking red fabric. His smile was a mile wide when she finally stepped through the doors and made eye contact with him. She smiled back big and glorious with all her beautiful white teeth and her nose scrunched and her eyes aglow. He moved to her, restraining himself from wrapping her in his arms and lifting her up, twirling her, as if he hadn’t seen her in years. Instead, he channeled his desire into smaller actions and murmured words as he met her at the doorway. 

“Missed you.” His voice was quiet, but serious. He pulled her into his body slightly less than gently with one hand on her ass and the other cupping her cheek. He didn’t kiss her, but rubbed her nose with his and held her cinnamon gaze. 

“You just saw me a few hours ago,” she whispered, her eyes lowered to his mouth and then shot back up to his. 

“Feels like longer,” he said, his fingers flexed into the flesh of backside. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Joey tried to jump away, but Pacey held her fast, realizing that if she moved too far their customers, the older couple he'd been trying to Jedi-mind trick into leaving, would see his physical reaction to Joey. 

“Excuse us,” Pacey said, pulling her with him as he stepped to the side, “Just having a moment with the missus.” He nodded as the two walked past them and through the doorway they had been blocking. 

“This is supposed to be a family restaurant,” the older woman murmured under breath as she passed, but the older man, likely her husband, winked at them. Joey turned a little, abashed. Pacey winked back. 

“Let me just finish the register and then we can…” Pacey gestured toward the office with a tilt of his head. 

“Pace, I said I would help and I’m here to help.” 

Pacey frowned as he perused the fabric hugging her body. “In that dress? No, I’m not going to risk you getting an oil stain on this. Do you know how hard those are to get out once they set?” somewhere he realized how stupidly domestic he sounded, but really, didn’t she know how hard he worked at keeping their laundry up? "I haven't see this on you. I think I'd remember." 

“You’re right,” Joey said, her eyes gleaming with mirth, but throwing her arms up in surrender. “I’ll do the register. You go do the dirty stuff.” She turned with a wink and he admired the flow of her dress as she moved around the register, momentarily transfixed until the bottom half of her body disappeared behind the desk. And then he got to work. 

Wthin forty minutes, the staff had left. Even the dishwasher had finished his last load and was out the side door, due to the tornado that was Pacey Witter motivated by sex. 

Pacey came out from the kitchen to find Joey at the front door, locking it and turning the sign over to say ‘closed.’

She turned and their eyes snapped to each other from twenty yards away. She began walking toward him slowly and began to speak. “God, Pace, I forgot how sexy you are at work.”

“Yeah?” he chuckled in question.

“Mhhmm. Your muscles when you balance the dishes on the platters?”

Pacey suppressed his outright laughter for all of five seconds and then tried to hide it behind his hand. Joey’s face crumpled into a disapproving frown.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his fingers around her biceps. “You don’t have to try so hard.”

“I’m not," she shrugged his hands off of her and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, just because I don’t often tell you how sexy I find you, doesn’t mean it's not true. I’m just trying to be more forthcoming,” Joey's almost-angry gaze stopped his heart a little, opening his mind to the idea that she might be telling the truth. 

Still, Pacey gave her a dubious look, “A few years ago, it would be pretty easy for me to accept that, but now? We’re well into our thirties and I’ve gained almost as many pounds-”

“Pacey!” she cut him off. “I never thought the day would come when you didn’t pontificate about your own sexiness. We’ve both gained a little weight -”

“Baby weight doesn’t count, Jo,” he said. 

“Don’t interrupt me. Sympathy weight is a real phenomenon, first of all, and yeah, you have as Audrey put it, kind of a dad bod, but I actually really like it. You still have all the muscles you’ve always had, but your stomach is smoother, you’re more comfortable to snuggle into. The kids and I love cuddling with you. If being a good dad isn’t sexy, then I don’t know what is.” She’d closed the distance as she was speaking and finally framed his face with her long, thin fingers. The last few years he'd also maintained a neatly trimmed beard and the fact that her fingers were drawn to it, her fingernails loving to trace the edges of where his bare skin began on his neck had been the motivating factor in keeping it. That, and he thought it made him look a little more serious. 

"And second of all?" he challenged, but secretly he was loving the ego boost.

"Secondly, thirty pounds is a hyperbole...maybe twenty, tops." She pulled him toward her and kissed his bottom lip even as he frowned down on her. She could be right, seeing as he hadn't weighed himself since his last doctor's appointment, but he wasn't ready to concede yet. Not because he wanted to win the argument, but because he knew she loved to. Assuming he was not convinced by his reticence, she kept talking. “Pace, you said baby weight doesn’t count, how could that be true, but this not be?”

Pacey scoffed, “It’s not the same at all Jo. You sustained life with your body.” He moved his palms over her hips. “You carried my children. All of these changes in your body were brought about because of my love for you.” He brought hand to the curve of her back and used the other to slide up her stomach. “Because of your love for me.”

Joey sucked in self consciously as his hand lingered. She was a naturally thin woman and the sudden growth, especially when she was pregnant with Grayson, had left her with not just an array of stretch marks, but also with saggy, gelatinous skin just under her belly button. She hated it and she was relieved when his hand drifted higher. 

“You’re still sustaining life,” he said as he drew his fingertips lightly over the inner curve of one breast. 

“And speaking of sustaining life, Pacey,” she interjected, “you feed and nurture and protect us. That’s all part of how your body is too. Maybe we’re both a little heavier, but doesn’t that just mean we’re happier?” She looked openly into his eyes, willing him to agree. He smiled and closed the short distance between their mouths. He sighed as he dipped his tongue into Joey’s mouth once and hummed against her lips.

“Yes,” he said, “I am incredibly happy.” 

He tried to capture her lips with his again, but she stepped back. “Good,” she said and pulled his hand toward the back office, throwing a saucy smile behind her shoulder as she moved. She guided him through the kitchen and to the office. She turned toward him, turning the handle behind her and walking backward as she drew him in and then quickly turned him around. She pushed him slowly, but insistently against the edge of his desk. She began to unbutton his shirt.

“What happened to talking?” but his fingers didn't reach out to stop her. Instead, the backs of his thumbs traced her sides, her hourglass shape. 

“Well, I was thinking today…” she said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she pulled the material down his shoulders. “That after your assumptions yesterday, maybe you needed a reminder of what I feel for you.” 

“So I guess no pin the tail on the donkey then, damn,” he said, with a little frown. 

“Hmm, you know, Pace, when I mentioned anal sex last night I wasn’t actually referring to you, but this a whole new slightly-less prudish version of me, so we could try that…” she smirked as well. She had finished unbuckling his belt and had begun working the button and zipper of his slacks. 

“Very funny, and before we go any further in that discussion, I want to clear the air here...that’s not the direction I was hoping we were going with the beginning of that discussion last night,” he said as he watched her fingers scratch the tops of his thighs through his boxers. 

“Good to know,” she said as she brought her fingers to hot, smooth skin inside his boxers. “And speaking of good, can you be good for me now?” 

“Mmm, what?” he managed. Sure, he heard her, but he was struggling to understand her, mesmerized as he was by the vision of her pulling his boxers down just enough to let his erection bounce free. 

“I said, Pacey,” she drew one finger down his length and circled the edge of the head delicately. He sucked in a breath and his erection bobbed at the contact. And then she was pushing him to sit down at the edge of his desk. “Do you promise to be good?”

“Good?” he looked at her steadily, but truly confused. This wasn't how he thought the evening would go. They were supposed to hash things out, he was going to make love to _her_ , he was going to remind the both of them how much they belonged to each other. And yet, while Pacey still had a biological urge to claim her, she needed this. She needed to learn to trust him again. 

“Do you want me, Pacey?” she asked, her eyes big and pleading. She was going for sexy, which it was, but Pacey also saw the vulnerability there. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes,” he started to reach for her, but she caught his wrists.

“No touching yet, Pacey, hold on to the edge of the desk." She wasn't stern. It was more of a suggestion, a request, but this, he knew, was part of the game. Bending of his own free will, listening, trusting. “I’m going to show how much I want you, and only you, and then you’ll be able to slip your fingers in me and see how wet you make me.” 

“I don’t know how long I can last without touching you, Joey." It was simply a fair warning, he wanted her to know that it wasn't because he didn't want to earn her trust again, but because his body constantly yearned for the feel of her, and in his haze lust, he might simply forget.

She frowned at him disapprovingly. “Should I tie you up or can you behave?” The word sent a jolt from his heart to the very tip of dick. Shit, he didn't know he'd be into that.

“Shit,” he said as his whole body shivered. “No, I can, I can..,” he brought his hands to the edge of his desk and gripped it so hard, Joey could hear the creak of the wood. 

“Behave?” she filled in. He nodded. “Then say it.” 

“Seriously?” He said, but her raised eyebrow left no question. He straightened his spine and looked straight into her eyes and said evenly, “fine, Jo. I’ll behave.” 

Joey smiled at him and leaned towards him. “Good boy,” she whispered into his ear and then kissed him just below the lobe, rubbing her nose lightly over the sensitive skin. The soft fabric of her dress and the even softer fabric of her skin, glanced over his naked body as she slowly ran her fingertips up his arms and over his neck and then she began her slow descent to her knees, peppering kisses over his clavicle, nipping his nipples lightly, licking the dark hair just under his belly button. His erection bobbed again and hit her throat and she kissed him open-mouthed and wet on the skin just above his pubic hair.

“God, Jo. What are you doing to me?” he groaned, trying desperately to stay still in spite of the soft, firm pressure as she slid him between her breasts.

“Nothing yet,” she said, looking up at him. She caught his eyes as she finally grasped his erection in one hand while kneading his thigh with the other. She pumped once and he sighed with relief. Then twice, dragging her hand, along with his foreskin, down and finally all the way up, her eyes snapping up to his.

Pacey tensed as she lowered her mouth to his tip and very gently kissed him with a full pout just below his weeping tip. Her hand continued it’s slow rhythm of pushing and pulling on his unyielding flesh from the base, so that with each upward pull she brought the very tip of his erection against her pursed, slightly open lips, kissing him.

“Fuck me,” he whispered as he endured the exquisite torture of an unbearable pleasure and not a bit of control over it. She pushed him into her mouth just a little more, just fractions of inches, allowing the saliva from her mouth to coat him with each pass. Slowly, she allowed the head to sink a little further into her mouth until just as she had finally fit his whole head into her small mouth. His restraint broke and he brought his hand to the place her lips were sealed around him, but she sensed it and leaned out of reach. She tsked him from her position on the floor and shook her head from side to side in admonishment.

“Shit,” Pacey grumbled, realizing he’d broken, but Christ, she could break him over and over if she wished. "You’re lips, Jo. So - so beautiful around my cock, baby.” If he couldn’t respond with his body, he could at least tell her with his words. He needed to. Apparently convinced he’d settled down enough to be still, she lowered his mouth again and took him into her mouth just the his head, popping him in and out against her tightened mouth.

“You like this?” she asked, pulling away just for a second before pushing him back into her mouth through pursed lips, making the entry impossibly narrow and tight. He’d told her once that she’d absolutely wrecked him and those words came back to him now, washing over him in waves as he tried to control his breathing. Y _ou've absolutely wrecked me, wrecked me, wrecked me_. He released his hands from their death grip on the desk for a moment, but then remembered and returned his grip to the edge of the now creaking furniture. “

“Damn it, Joey. Yes, I like it. I fucking love it,” he said through gritted teeth, but soon she was pulling away, lazily pumping him as she looked up at him.

“Do you think I would do this for anyone else?” she asked. A shiver ran down Pacey’s back at the thought, his feelings of lust, jealousy and protectiveness rolled into an involuntary ball of nerves in his stomach that moved straight to his groin. 

“Fuck no,” he said and he thrust into her hand. She let him, adding a flourish at the head of his cock with the moisture still shining there. 

“This mouth, Pacey?” she caught his attention again before licking a wet strip on the underside of his erection, “is for your cock, baby.” And then surged down on him once, engulfing half of him inside her before sliding back up slowly.

“Christ, Joey,” Pacey said, his body taut in his effort to prolong his pleasure. 

She pulled back. “Well, you and,” she shrugged and then bobbed on him again, pulling him deep into her mouth until he hit her gag reflex and then eased him out to hold him suspense, “Frank, of course,” she winked at him and smiled as she nuzzled his dick with her nose.

“Ugh, Fuck Frank,” he gritted as he leaned his hips away from her just for a moment, he couldn’t believe that he was once again feeling a violent jealousy rip through him at the mention of a fucking vegetable. The muscles of his back tensed and his hands released the desk, framing her jaw. He placed his thumbs at the corners of her mouth, gently prying her lips open. Joey had just a second to open her mouth for him as he pushed himself back into her willing mouth for two quick, shallow thrusts. 

She pulled away again as she pushed his hips away, feeling his muscles tense as he tried not to chase the hot, wet cavern he’d just been inside. “But, Pacey,” she looked up and locked eyes with him, “if it weren’t for Frank, I wouldn’t be able to do this,” and then she enveloped him again, dragging her tongue along the underside of his rigidity, but this time when his cock hit the pliant wall at the back of her throat she slowly and deliberately pushed his erection into the tight passage until she finally accepted his whole cock fully inside her.

He could feel her throat contracting around him, saw her lips buried into the hair at the base of his cock. Her eyes, still locked with his, became glassy and doe-eyed. Her face went slightly pink as she held her breath and then pulled him out slowly and breathed in through her nose before engulfing him again, but this time beginning a slow and painful rhythm, engulfing him inside the tight passage of her throat. 

“God, Joey, your throat is so tight, you’re so good, baby, Christ baby, you’re so good for me, so fucking good,” and then one hand found the back of her neck, twisting her silky hair in his fingers, the other back on the edge of the desk, needing something to ground him. “Can I come in your throat, Joey?”

In answer, she hummed and then took him in her throat and held it there, looking up at him, blinking slowly in silent challenge. “Joey, Joey, Jo, Potter, fuck…” he babbled as he coated her throat in what felt like never-ending streams of semen. She pulled away when she couldn’t hold him anymore, gasping for breath and he pulsed once more just as his tip passed her lips, coating them in a thick gloss. 

She smiled slyly, even as she caught her breath, and then waited for him to open his eyes once again, capturing his interest as she licked her lips clean and swallowed. 

“Damn, woman. You’re going to kill me.” Pacey exhaled with a full-body shiver and then offered her his hands, pulling her off her knees. She'd barely found her footing when pulled her into his arms, somehow finding the strength to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the oversized armchair in the corner of his office. The chair he’d brought here to make sure she had a place to nurse their babies when she came for a visit with them. 

As he settled her over his lap, he nuzzled her neck and flitted sweet kisses across her jaw and then up her cheeks and over her nose. “I love you, Jo. You’re everything to me. Do you know that?” 

“All because I can deepthroat now,” and all joking aside, Pacey could hear the raspiness in her throat.

"Well, that cinched it for me," he leaned around her as he spoke, keeping her firmly on his lap with one hand while he retrieved a water bottle from the little beverage refrigerator he kept next to the recliner. Nursing moms needed to stay hydrated, after all. He opened it and handed it to her, watching as she took a sip. She reached for the cap but he jutted his chin at the bottle and she rolled her eyes and took another sip. Satisfied, he capped the bottle and set it on the fridge before returning to her and kissing the corners of her smile.

“Do you know how much I practiced to be able to do that?”

“I have no idea, tell me. Was this months of training or...” he smiled down at her.

“Oh, so you want to hear about how many times I shoved Frank’s stiff-” but Pacey’s hand on her mouth stopped her from continuing. 

“Jo, baby, could we just 'cucumber' and not continue to refer to it as an actual man’s name?”

“Why?” she quirked an eyebrow, one corner of her mouth lifted.

“Why?” he looked at her with incredulity. “Because…”

“Because you’re threatened?” she opened her eyes wide, clearly teasing, but he was uncomfortable with the truth in it.

“What?” his jaw tightened as he snapped the word and leaned back to look at her incredulously. “What would I have to threatened about? Its a vegetable, not even a vegetable, a fruit, technically.”

“Well, are you afraid that maybe Frank filled me up just a little more than you might have?” Pacey’s hands, gentle and soothing moments before became rough and possessive, squeezing the flesh of her hips and rocking her over his lap, the beginnings of a fresh erection pushing into her from underneath.

“Damn it, Potter,” he growled, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Mhm,” she purred. “Kinda, but honestly? I kinda just wanted to hear that you got jealous.”

“You want to hear if I’m jealous of an ordinary garden vegetable?” he scoffed. 

She shrugged one shoulder and smiled sheepishly in response. 

“‘Course I’m jealous, Jo,” he whispered into her ear. “I want to be the only one inside you. The only one you ‘practice’ with, the one that fills you up, whether it’s your throat, or your pussy or...what were you saying last night again? Something about anal sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that I'm teasing with the ending...again, but I promise the anal play is coming, eventually. In true Rockyroll fashion, this one-parter, turned three-parter is now probably six chapters.
> 
> Ya'll, I get so self-conscious without validation, so please, please leave me a comment or a kudo so I'm writing in the right direction here. 
> 
> Thaks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey and Joey in the Ice House office part II

  
“‘Course I’m jealous, Jo,” he whispered into her ear. “I want to be the only one inside you. The only one you ‘practice’ with, the one that fills you up, whether it’s your throat, or your pussy or...what were you saying last night again? Something about anal sex?”

Joey bit her lip, equally embarrassed and aroused by the idea of taking him into herself in an entirely new way. “I did mention something about that, didn’t I?”

“I’m afraid so.” 

“Me too,” she scrunched her nose at him.

“You’re afraid?” he nodded understandingly, his tone immediately shifted from teasing to concerned.

“A little. Is that...is that something you’d be, um, for lack of a better word, into?” She asked, a blush rising up her cheeks.

Pacey smiled, “I can’t say the thought never crossed my mind.”

“Have you, before? I mean, I know _we_ haven’t, but…”

“Ahh, well…” Pacey tilted his face to the side in admission without needing to say the words.

“Right, yeah. I should have known,” Joey rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head at the idea of her husband engaging in something so specifically illicit with another woman. She knew, of course, that he'd been with several women in the intervening years, but as a general rule she tried not to think about it too hard.

Pacey shifted Joey, bringing her the side of her body close to him. “Jo…” his voice trailed off a little helplessly before he took a breath and recounted, “I can’t take back the past, but I hope you know what my sexual experiences with other women really hold no bearing on us, right?"

"Right," she said, she smiled, but her shoulder shrugged on its own accord, giving her away.

"Being with you, no matter the specific activity we’re doing? Is incomprehensibly better than with anyone else I’ve ever been with because I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. I’ve never loved any of their bodies the way that I love yours.” 

Joey scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Right,” she said again with considerably less agreeability, holding the word the long i out in disbelief. 

“Joey,” he said sternly, “Your body.." he slid his hands up and around her, "I’ve watched you go through all of these transitions. I watched your lips naturally redden,” he grazed her lips with his own.

“I’ve heard your voice go from squeaky to sultry,” he wrapped the fingers of his left hand across her throat, sliding his hand down to her collar bones.

“I’ve watched your breasts grow,” he cupped her breasts, kneading the soft flesh with both hands in symmetry. “Not to mention how your nipples have changed, especially since you started breastfeeding my children.” He pulled his thumbs and forefinger over her nipples persistently, pulling a few thick, white drops of milk out, which he dipped his head to sip and hummed as the flavor hit his tongue.

Joey gasped and shivered, but his warm hands moved further down her body. “Your hips widen and your ass fill my hands,” he continued and dug the tips of his fingers into her backside, but then slid his fingers back up to her face. “Even your hair and your eyes have changed, mostly in color.” He smiled just a little as he searched her eyes and the rest of her face. “I love all of that, Joey. So much. I love you so much that, like you told me years ago, sex between us could never be casual. It’s not even possible to compare us making love or fucking or anything in between, with either of our experiences with other people.” He stared down into her cinnamon hazel eyes, begging her to understand, to agree.

“Wow,” she said, “you must really want this.” She had hoped for levity, but her voice betrayed her - breathless and tremulous. 

“I really want you,” he said, holding her gaze. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” he dragged the word out, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to. 

“Yeah, okay," her smile lit up with the spark of joy in her eyes, "Okay, I believe you. Okay, you have me...but...I'm still nervous about, ya know. Anal...stuff. I don't know if I'm ready,” Joey tilted her head to the side, more than a little shyly and Pacey smirked. 

“That’s good, because I’m not ready either.” 

“What? Why not?" she sulked, suddenly a little afronted. 

  
He laughed. "Damned if I do...," but he trailed off as he pulled her into comfortable embrace, her legs tucked into the chair and her head under his chin.

“Because _you're_ not ready. I want this, I mean just the idea of pushing myself into that tight little..." he squeezed her and pushed his hips up into her the envelope of heat between her legs. "but we'll go as slowly as you need. Plus, there’s some...items we may want handy.”

  
“Oh. You mean like the condoms?” 

  
“If you want, yes, that’s one way we could do it, but also lube, a bed and an easily accessible shower would be good too.”

“You know, this is a decidedly unsexy conversation.” She frowned slightly in thought, “Wait, are you saying you want to try at the hotel this weekend?”

“That could be an option,” he conceded. 

Joey bit her lip a little, “Okay.” 

“Okay,” he pulled her mouth to his and spent a moment reacquainting her mouth to his. He wasn’t kidding when he told her years ago that the urge to kiss her was always there. 

She moved to straddle him on the chair, deepening their kisses, but they were interrupted by a ring of her cell phone. 

“Oh, no,” she dropped her head on Pacey’s shoulder heavily, “That’s my alarm. We need to start heading home.” She stood and dug into her purse, finally silencing the alarm. She turned and looked at him, unsure if she should return to the warmth of his lap or if they should start back, but then she took him in. Naked in the oversized chair, his legs spread and his arms relaxed, fingers curled gently over the ends of the armrest. His curls wild, his blue eyes intense. She found herself drawn back to him, a magnetic pull that her body flush against his as she straddled him. 

Pacey groaned and nuzzled her neck before leaning back. He shook his right arm to bring the face of his watch into view and Joey found herself hyperaware of him. The veins on his fingers, the tanned, toned arms with just enough hair hair on his forearm to be masculine. “It’s 10:30,” he said. “What time does the sitter expect us back?” 

“Eleven,” she said. 

  
“Mmm, I can do a lot in thirty minutes,” he brought his palms to her back, urging her to slide her body against his.

  
“But we still have to get dressed and drive home,” she protested even as her hips undulated.

  
“Fine,” he relented, tickling her with his beard as he murmured into her neck, “Three minutes to get dressed, eight to get home. Nineteen minutes. Plenty of time. Cause, ya know, I was thinking about all of these changes I was telling you about, mmm," he paused for a moment to savor the taste of her shoulder, "and it made me remember some things that haven’t changed at all.”

He stood up and then quickly guided her to sit back in the chair, stepping between her knees. “Your laugh, for one." He dropped to his knees between her legs and then wrapped his hands around to the back of her knee caps and scraped his blunt fingernails across the sensitive skin in the crook of her leg. She jerked and giggled reflexively, and he smiled back. 

“Pace!” she admonished, forcing her face back to composure. 

“Your smell,” he continued and put his hands on her hips as he loomed over her and buried his nose in her neck, just behind her ear. “God, I love how you smell. Like burned chocolate and cinnamon.” 

  
She couldn’t help giggling again. “Is that a good thing?” 

  
“You have no idea,” he nipped her neck, “what that smell does to me.” He slid his nose down between her breasts, inhaling her. "I just," he nipped her inner knee. "Want to," he licked a stripe up her leg, moving her dress out of the way as he went. "Eat you up," he gripped her hips and pulled her so her ass hung over the edge of the chair.

Joey gasped and wiggled a little, looking for friction that wasn't there. “I can’t believe you never told me that before.” she said, “Have I always smelled like that to you?”

“Oh,” Pacey puffed out his cheeks in an exaggerated expression of thought, “What’s it been? A couple of years, plus a decade or two? Yeah,” he kissed her inner thigh, centimeters away from where she wanted him most. “Always.”

“Always. That's..." Pacey has moved to the other thigh and was now sucking at the skin, his cheek barely grazing the short, coarse hair between her legs. "That's a long time," she breathed. Looking down at him still on his knees before her, his fingertips still lightly scratching, but moving up the back of her thighs, “But I think I’m getting older while I’m just sitting here waiting for you to make your move.” 

  
“You want me to make my move, huh?”

“Mhhmm,” she arched a challenging eyebrow. 

  
“Well,” he abruptly slid his fingers up the final three inches so that they slid under her ass and pulled. Her legs came off the floor and came to rest on his shoulders, “there is one other thing that hasn’t changed.” 

“And what’s that?” Joey said on a moan, her eyelids heavy as she gazed down at him. 

“How ravenous you make me,” he smirked up at her and Joey bit her lip back at him. He opened her dress at the slit and pulled it up to bunch at her hips. He knew that even after five years of marriage and ten off and on years of dating, she was still shy about him going down on her, and for the life of him, he could never understand why. Of course, she liked it well enough once he got her going, but convincing her to let him feast on her was always an uphill battle and Pacey was tired of it. 

  
He spared her the agony of his eyes watching her face flush in embarrassment, but it was a short reprieve as his focus was now solely on her exposed labia. He parted her and rubbed his thumbs gently up and down the newly exposed skin, tracing the outline of inner lips. “Shit baby, you’re so wet,” he murmured. 

  
“Pace,” Joey complained, stretching his nickname into two syllables and squirmed physically and emotionally at his attention. 

  
Pacey looked up at her, nearly as irritated as he was turned on. “Joey."

  
“It’s just that after the babies, I-” she started only to be cut off.

  
“Joey,” he said a little more sternly, her name an admonishment. 

  
“Yeah?” she said, a little petulant. 

  
“Stop it. I love you, I fucking love eating your pussy and you’re not allowed to feel embarrassed about it. Got it?”

  
“But, Pacey I-” She started again.

  
“No.” he cut her off again, his voice stern.

  
He held her gaze. Normally she was more than capable of winning a staredown between the two of them, but this time he held firm and she finally relented with a roll of her eyes and a murmured “fine.” 

  
“Now who’s being good,” he smirked up at her as his lips found the top of her slit and placed a chaste kiss to her. She shivered and Pacey wondered if it was due the praise or the kiss or both. 

  
He gently licked her, starting small, just kitten licks on her slightly swelling nub, but soon tracing her with his tongue, enthusiastically running his mouth in circles over the whole of her labia, harder and faster.

“Oh god, Pacey,” she groaned as he circled again, the hair of his short beard leaving behind a delicious ache on her sensitive skin. 

He pulled back and she gasped in frustration, her lips pistoning toward his departing mouth. “I didn’t even have to practice with Fran,” he said and before she could respond, he plunged a single finger into her heat. 

  
“Fuck. What?” Her face showed the warring feeling of indignation and pleasure. 

  
“Fran, the tomato?” he smirked at her. She stared at him in absolute bewilderment for a moment before she realized what he meant. 

  
“Oh my god,” she laughed and rolled her eyes, "how is it possible that your jokes are both cornier and raunchier at the same time?"

He shrugged, "I'm a dad," but then Pacey’s mouth came back down, latching gently on her clit and his finger was joined by two more and the humor dissipated as quickly as it came. Completely taken by pleasure, her eyes shot open, connecting with his, needing him to ground her. 

  
“It’s okay baby, you can take it," he assured her, "Come on, baby, fuck my fingers,” he encouraged her as she began to shift her hips toward him. “Use my fingers baby. God, I love seeing you spread out like this. Stretching you. Getting ready to take my cock."

  
“Pacey!” she cried, lost in pleasure, needing him to guide her through it. “Yes, baby, God,” 

  
She shook her head from side to side, “I can’t...I can’t, Pacey I need more. I need…”

  
“What do you need, baby?”

  
“I need, please…” 

  
“Tell me what you need, baby.”

“I need to ride you, fuck, Pacey. Please, I need to ride you.”

  
Pacey stood up and quickly pulled her up by her hands and switched places with her, pulling her onto his lap in seconds, grateful he’d had just enough time to recover and provide her with the erection she needed. He slipped between her wet lips, coating him before expertly dipping her body to catch the head of his cock right where she needed it. She took him into her gradually, like she’d taken him into her mouth earlier - gliding him in a centimeter at a time, her hips controlled to gain the most friction and pleasure she could on the sensitive inner wall behind her clit. 

"Baby," Pacey pulled back a little, still urging her hips to move over him, but also peering into her eyes. She moaned in response, looking back at him under heavy lids. He lowered his hands, spreading her apart. "I'm going to put my finger in your ass in less than ten seconds, and if you don-"

"Fuck, Pace, just do it," Joey just about screamed. He chuckled softly and slid one hand up her back, around to her front, pinching her nipple in passing, and bringing his fingers to her mouth. He pressed two fingers inside and she tongued the pads of his fingertips, sucking and then pushing them deep into her throat. 

"Jesus, fuck," he growled and slid his fingers out of her mouth, pressing down on her tongue and making her bottom lip pop with pressure as they finally passed her lips. Then she felt him, one finger running small circles around the small tight hole, igniting sensitive sparks of lust. She could almost feel her blood pressure change as the blood flowed down. And then his fingertip dipped inside her tight bud and she gasped as he continued a slowly thrusting into her with his cock. She felt herself tensing up and freezing at the invasion. He kept his finger still, but continued the steady movement of his hips and reached up with his other hand to frame her jaw and draw her down to him. 

"Relax, baby, let me make you feel good," he said into her mouth and he arched his hips fucking into her with his cock at an angle, igniting her clit. He felt her muscles shift and he began to slide his finger into her infinitely tight passage in the same rhythm as his cock. "Fuck, baby, I can feel myself in your pussy. Fuck, I want to fill you up so bad,"

“Oh, god, Pacey, that’s it. That’s what I needed. Oh fuck, that’s what I need, baby. Please, please,” she babbled as her body shuddered and clenched over a high she had never experienced before. So all-encompassing and explosive that she thought she was shaking the room with the rush. The heat in her pussy burned through her as she rode out the delicious feeling of everything and nothing. 

“Jo,” he said, his voice muffled in her neck. “I think we better get going.” Joey blinked at him and then startled up. 

"Oh my god, did I fall asleep?" Her face burned. 

"Only for a minute or two," he smiled at her. "I literally fucked you until you passed out."

"Oh my god," she said again, hiding her face into his neck. He laughed a little, the gentle vibration pulled to her center and she realized he was still hard inside her. She squeezed her inner walls to be sure and groaned a little. "Oh," she said and pulled back to look at him. "I'm sorry-"

"No, baby, don't apologize. I came earlier and that was...oh my god, that was amazing," he praised as his gaze skitted across her face. "We really should get going though." 

“Oh, damn. What time is it?” She pulled his wrist to her and it took a second for her eyes to focus the face of his watch. “Pacey! It’s 11:04!” She leapt up and began to straighten herself out, thankfully, she only needed to pull the skirt of her dress down and cover her breasts back up, but she found her legs so wobbly that she needed to lean on the desk. “Oh my god,” she said, as an aftershock ran through her. “Damnit, Pacey, I’m too relaxed and it’s all your fault. My body's like jello.” 

Pacey smiled roguishly at her as he finished buttoning his shirt. “Sorry, I made you come so hard, Jo. I’d promise I’d never do it again, except I fucking love it.”

She looked at him pathetically as she tried balance on her own two feet. “Help,” she said. And he took her hand and purse and led her outside to her car, absorbing some of her weight to make sure she was steady.

“Can you drive?” He asked, suddenly actually concerned when she fumbled with the button on her key to unlock the doors. 

Joey rolled her eyes, “I’m not intoxicated, Pacey.” 

“Well, except on the finest nectar, ya know, of a god,” his face split into a grin.

“I think your jokes are getting worse by the hour,” she deadpanned, but in her Joey way, with a slight lilt to the corners of her mouth.

“I’ll follow you home,” he said and kissed her brow before he shut her door for her and patted the back of her car as if it was a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever actually like the smut they write? Ugh, I always feel like I'm too clinical. Thoughts and criticism are appreciated. Thanks ya'll.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this started as a one-shot, I got caught up and now the plan is a total of five chapters, yes, with Joey and Pacey trying out some anal play. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie. I have four kids and crappy mental health (and a wonderful, supportive partner), so the fuel to wrote comes solely from exterior validation. In other words, the more comments, the more likely I am to write, but please be patient with updates.
> 
> Thank you, whoever you are, for reading my fic!


End file.
